Echo Park
by jessemccartneysgrl727
Summary: Melanie has been missing someone in her life...Bradin feels like he's losing someone in his life...how can they come to help each other and learn from eachother? (PG-13 just to be safe) PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Echo Park**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland's original cast or original story line. I do, however, own the fictional characters and the fictional story line. I own the title of the story, Echo Park, however I don't own the song, Echo Park by Ryan Cabrera. No stealing! Thanks!**

**Prologue**

_ A/N: Hey guys, here's the newest edition of the Summerland Sarah Stories, lol...this one was written with a little bit of a different style...so please, be critical if necessary, but be kind, lol. This prologue is going to seem weird...but it's simply describing feelings. So...yeah. Send feedback! LoL. Thanks _

There it was again. That feeling again. That feeling in your stomach like the entire world had stopped turning...all time has stopped and yet life is still going on. That feeling that's neither good nor bad. That feeling where all you can do is sit...wait...and think about it until it stops. That feeling that you want to hold on to forever and yet let go at the same time. That feeling that isn't noticed as pain or something good. There's no name for the feeling. It's just there.

_ A/N: Wow, that was weird and short, lol. But trust me...it has meaning that you'll find out about later on in the story. Just because that was so short and weird, I'm sending chapter 1 out right after this -D. So yeah, there ya go! Send feedback, please _


	2. Chapter 1 Trust

**Echo Park**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Summerland's original cast or original story line. I do, however, own the fictional characters and the fictional story line. I own the title of the story, Echo Park, however I don't own the song, Echo Park by Ryan Cabrera. No stealing! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

_:Today it rained in LA  
Smog's been beaten down for a while:_

Melanie Thomas sat on the vacant sand bank and watched the waves crash along the shore and listened to the traffic from the highway on the opposite side of the sandbank. Melanie felt as if she could hear and see just about anything. She took in a deep breath of the fresh, salty air and closed her eyes as the breeze blew around her. Her dark brown hair flew in front of her chocolate, almond shaped eyes. She took her long slender index finger and brushed the strands from her eyes. Everything was happening so quickly around her. It was too hard for her to focus on much anymore. She was just now able to find more concentration in life. After a few moments of simply listening to the calm waves along the ocean's shore and the busy traffic on the high way, she stood and watched the bright headlights speed below the sand bank. "Maybe you're in one of those cars...maybe you're coming home to me" she whispered to the silence. Then turned to walk back towards her house...away from her spot.

Bradin Westerly tried to balance on the wave the best he could. He just couldn't find his balance like he used to be able to. So much was on his mind. He took in a strong gasp of fresh air before being dunked under the waves. He came up and cursed to himself. "Bradin! What's with you today" Erika Spalding, a friend of his and his surfing teacher, frowned in his direction. "You're mind's not in it, or something." She frowned once more. He just sighed as he got back on his board and tried to catch yet another wave. After falling off once more, he decided it was time to give up for the day. "Listen, I don't know what exactly it is that's on your mind" Erika sighed as she walked beside Bradin up the shore. "But I think you might need to start focusing on things. Is there anything you want to talk about"

"No" Bradin said shortly. He stood his board up in the sand and wiped his face with a multi colored beach towel. He watched the rest of the surfers. There were so many out there, so unfortuneately, it took away his excuse that the waves weren't good today. "I just...I'm tired and need some rest." He lied.

"Well, get some rest. I have a dinner date with Jay tonight, so I'm calling it quits for today" Erika sighed. "Listen, there's a girl's surf competition tonight and I think you should go and check it out. There's a ton of great talent there and I think it might be helpful to you. Plus, one of my students is in it."

"I'll think about it" Bradin shrugged and sat down on his beach towel. She sighed and shook her head as she walked away with her board. Bradin looked over to his side as someone plopped down and took her place. It was one of his good friends, Lucas.

"Hey Bradin" Lucas smiled in a cheerful voice.

"Hey" Bradin sighed and continued to watch the waves. He reached around to his back to unzip his wetsuit just slightly.

"Are you up to a surfing competition? You and me. Whoever wins is officially declared the better surfer...well, that is, until we have another competition" he laughed. He stopped laughing when he realized Bradin wasn't saying much. "What's up? Anything you wanna talk about"

"Yeah" Bradin said roughly and looked in Lucas' direction. "Are you doing something with Callie" Bradin asked him firmly. It had been on his mind all day, and he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Just answer me, Lucas." He said when Lucas didn't say anything.

"I-I" Lucas stuttered. He didn't know what to say. Bradin had asked him so openly. He wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't know what to say."

"How about you say the truth" Bradin asked, his voice beginning to rise. "How about you tell me what's been going on the past few weeks between the two of you? I'm so sick of not knowing what's going on. I'm so sick of being confused."

"There's nothing" Lucas said. Bradin couldn't tell if he was being honest. "I'm not kidding. I couldn't do that to you, Bradin." Lucas said. Bradin still wasn't sure...but he decided to go with it.

_ A/N: Okay! There's chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! Thanks _


End file.
